1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to a method of increasing the data rate in a wireless data communication network (e.g., Ethernet) via clock switching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing IEEE 802.11lb standard, and the Texas Instrument Incorporated (herein after TI) proposed 22 Mbps extension to the standard, are based upon an 11 Msps symbol rate and a bandwidth occupancy of 20 MHz. In terms of modern digital communications techniques such as pulse shaping and adaptive equalization, a more aggressive symbol rate in the same bandwidth is practical. In order to deal with inter-operability with existing networks however, the structure of the preamble, including the symbol rate of the preamble, must not change.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method of transmitting a preamble, e.g. 11 Msps preamble, followed by a higher symbol rate encoded data rate.